


Skin cream is the seasoning

by purplefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Link's skin cream makes Sidon want to take a bite.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	Skin cream is the seasoning

“Ah.” The scent was there again. Sidon did not want to make a fuss but this tantalizing smell came and went and he had no idea to what really caused it. He had his theories but it came and went. “Link?” It seemed to come from Link but if it really did why did it come and go in such a way? Even if Link swam in the water it lingered. “Would you perhaps be wearing something right now?” It never hurt to ask.

Link stared up at him and Sidon almost regretted asking until a smile spread across Link’s lips and he began to sign for him.

“Sunscreen?” Sidon blinked as he stood next to Link. Then what I can smell is-“ He paused before he thought it over. “You have been wearing sunscreen all this time? But what I can smell in the- oh it would stay on in the water wouldn’t it.” To think the scent that had been baffling him up to this point really was Link.

 _“What did you think it was?”_ Link signed as he laughed silently. _“All this time my sunscreen has been affecting you? What does it smell like?”_

“It doesn’t.” Sidon sat on the side of the fountain as he contemplated Link. “Smell like how sunscreen should smell like. He reached out his hand before he hesitated. Instead he smiled widely and contemplated his friend. “Why must you cover yourself in sunscreen my friend? Is the sun that powerful for your skin? I’ve noted different types of people but your skin is fair. Not fair that I would think it would burn.”

 _“My freckles made a reappearance.”_ Link smiled as signed. _“I bought Gerudo skin cream because running all over Hyrule causes sunburns. Not right away but-“_

“Well you aren’t always covered.” Sidon recalled the Gerudo outfit quite well. Link had paragliding into the domain and caused a stir. “Well that answers the what.” He laughed before he looked up at the statue that they sat under. Being here brought him such peace. “The scent is rather strong Link. For quite some time I’ve been trying to track it.”

Sometimes the scent was so subtle it was only until Sidon felt his body react that he realized that something was amiss. If Link plastered on the cream daily and reapplied as the day went on of course Sidon wouldn’t notice right away. The smell would fade as the day went on. Not only that either. Link wasn’t here that often even though Sidon would like him to be.

He couldn’t keep the hero to himself he knew that but he knew it was not his imagination that Link seemed at peace in the domain. He did not want to pry but it was a hard thing to ignore. A hard thing to miss.

“Your skin must be more delicate than I thought my friend.” Sidon smiled. “Do you cover yourself properly? And I think I would like to see these ‘freckles’ where are they?” He leaned closer to Link and was happy when the man leaned back towards him. “Are they hiding under the cream?”

 _“How about.”_ Link signed. _“When I reapply in the morning you help me? I’m covered in freckles now. It wasn’t this bad but the sun has had an effect on me.”_ He stopped signing to shake his head. _“You’re excited.”_

“No I’m not.” Sidon denied. “My friend I’m interested not excited.”

 _“You think I can’t tell?”_ Link signed. _“Sidon it’s in your eyes. You’re curious and excited. When it comes to these things you give yourself away.”_

“Maybe I am a little curious. I never really get to ask Hylians or even Gerudos about these things.” Sidon admitted. Link’s quiet laughter charmed him. “Freckles are such an interesting thing. I really do want to see them.” He really did. He leaned closer as if that would change Link’s face in anyway. “I truly am glad my friend that this mystery has been solved.” The scent clung to Link. “It is an interesting scent this cream.”

 _“Zora have many creams as well.”_ Link signed. _“A water race must have something to protect you. You come out of the water as well.”_

“But we stay in the domain.” Sidon chuckled. “But as always my friend you see to the heart of the matter. There are many creams and potions that we Zora use but… nothing.” He inhaled again and wrestled back the shift. “Quite like that. It is a very interesting scent Link.”

 _“What do you think about it?”_ Link questioned as he watched Sidon. _“Does it smell bad?”_

“No quite the opposite.” Sidon stretched so he could rest his head by Link’s face. He inhaled slowly before he chuckled. “My friend that scent is rather… enticing. You smell a bit like prey.” He pulled back so he could meet Link’s eyes. “Not that I would do anything of course but you do understand why I was so confused. That’s not a scent I would normally put with you.”

 _“So I’m prey.”_ Link signed. _“You think you can take me?”_

If he had to… Sidon cleared his throat before he smiled. He hid his teeth before he shook his head at Link. “My friend what kind of trouble do you want to start here? I can control myself and I know better than that.” Although a bite might not hurt. His eyes roamed over Link’s outfit. He so missed the Gerudo one but the champion’s shirt was nice as well. He would love to see the freckles.

 _“You didn’t say if you think you can take me or not.”_ Link held Sidon’s head in his hands and smiled. Gently he traced out his next words. _“Want to see?”_

“My friend.” Sidon laughed. “I really don’t want to start the trouble you seem to want to start. However.” He slowly opened his mouth to display his teeth. The hitch in Link’s breathing was amusing. “If it is a spar you need I’m willing to serve.”

 _“You dodge so nicely. Diplomatically.”_ Link tsked as he traced his words on Sidon’s shoulder. _“I’ll let you escape. Can I stay with you? In the morning you’ll see the cream.”_

Link just knew how to tempt him. “Can’t I see the freckles now.” Link’s huff made him smile. “I suppose I can wait until morning.” He didn’t exactly have a choice there.

X

The disturbance in the water roused Sidon. He took his head from under the water to murmur. “Link?” It was barely dawn. “Link?” Link had insisted on accompanying him back to his pool so Sidon had made sure the Hylian would not drown before he had drifted to the middle and fallen asleep. A large splash of water was his answer. “You’re rising now?”

Well dawn was not that bad and he was rested enough. Sidon sighed as he climbed out of the pool. He spared a few moments to gather what he needed before he turned to look for Link. Sidon had not expected the Hylian to be waiting for him in a towel.

“Link.” He spared a moment to gather himself before he joined the Hylian by his table. “I suppose now is the perfect time to see the freckles. Are we not waiting for it to get a little brighter?” Link’s response was to sniff and hand Sidon a small bottle. “Well I’ll see it either way.” He laughed. “My friend before we begin are you completely naked under this towel?” Link’s startled glance made him look upwards. “I was just wondering.”

 _“Not something I expected to hear from a Zora.”_ Link signed before he lay down on Sidon’s rug. _“I thought clothes wouldn’t bother you.”_

“Hylians enjoy covering themselves in many different garbs.” Sidon kneeled down before he gave up and sat down. “Besides. Our bodies are different Link. You daringly expose your important parts.” He gently stroked his hand along Link’s exposed back. “These brown spots here.”

 _“Yes.”_ Link wrote on Sidon’s leg. _“Those are the freckles you are so enticed by.”_

“Link.” Sidon sighed as he used his claw to uncap the bottle. “What on earth would you do if that were really the case?” He was amused by the thought. He gently squirted some of the cream in his hand and warmed it up. The scent was nice but… “Hm Link is this truly the cream?”

 _“Yes.”_ Link rolled over to look at him. _“Doesn’t it smell right?”_

“Maybe.” Sidon mused before he spread some on Link’s arm. It took a few rubs but soon he was fighting back the change in his eyes. “Oh I see now. The scent mixes with yours.”

 _“And makes me prey?”_ Was written on his leg. Sidon snorted before he used a claw to spread the cream. It smelt so nice. The nonsensical writing on his leg made him look at Link. To find that Link was already looking at him. _“Your eyes.”_ Link wrote. _“They are sharper.”_

“Oh dear.” Sidon smiled. “I’m sorry my friend but it is an interesting scent. You have nothing to fear.” He smoothed the cream along Link’s legs and marvelled at the various spots. “They are everywhere.”

 _“Yes.”_ Link wrote. “They are. Sidon. Your eyes.” He stressed again.

“My friend I am a shark subtype.” Sidon smiled as Link rolled over so he could do his front. There were more all over his chest. His stomach and even leading further down. The red cloth stopped Sidon’s curious eyes. “These freckles are from the sun?”

“Sidon.” The writing was slow. _“I get no explanation for the eyes?”_

“You smell nice.” Sidon laughed. “It makes me think of…” Erotic things but that was not something a prince could just come out and say. “It’s a very appealing scent.” Just like how the freckles were appealing. “I have myself firmly in control Link.”

 _“Sidon.”_ Link wrote that on Sidon’s chest. _“You say I smell good enough to eat-“_

“I don’t say that.” Sidon laughed. “But if I wanted to say that Link.” He let a bit of what he felt show. It was nothing to go from sitting to just loom over Link. Their size difference. Only a Hylian of Link’s calibre could allow someone as big as Sidon to loom over them show their teeth and display no fear. Sidon craved a bite at least. “Would you let me eat you?” He smiled as he lowered his head to Link’s shoulder. _“My friend.”_

He had no expected his tail to be grabbed. Sidon hissed as Link made him face him. Honestly. This Hylian. A subtle threat and his eyes shone like stars. Link mouthed slowly with a smile. _“Try it. Licking yes, tasting.”_ Link smiled. _“Yes. But try to eat me.”_

Sidon fought back a shudder as he wrestled back himself. His smile was just as intense as Link’s when he whispered. “You won’t miss a small bite.” He nuzzled Link’s shoulder. “Where the freckles are?”

 _“Lick yes.”_ Link mouthed this against Sidon’s cheek. _“But bite? Maybe. Eat? We’ll see.”_ Sidon was allowed to pull away slowly. He cleared his throat as he watched Link slowly sit up. he recapped the bottle that had rolled away. _“You’re not going to taste?”_ He signed.

“Link. My friend.” Sidon sighed as he gave up. “You know how to test.” He lowered his head slowly. Link offered him not his hand but his right shoulder. Sidon slowly licked the offered area. He had to close his eyes as colour exploded for him. His ragged breathing gave the game away but he still wanted to wrestle for composure. “A sample.” He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. “Thank you Link.”

 _“Now me.”_ Link mouthed before he grabbed Sidon’s head. He was given a moment of confusion. He slipped back and Link climbed on top of him. Before he could question anything, Link pressed a kiss on him. The taste made his blood warm. “This prey bites back.”

“So it does.” Sidon swallowed as he tasted blood. “What a dangerous game you want to play Link.”


End file.
